A device is known as a conventional breaker panel, in which protective covers of molded case circuit breakers (hereinafter referred to as breakers) are attached to an inner door in the housing side, the inner door is locked by a tool-operating knob but can be opened by releasing the tool-operating knob, and when the inner door is opened, all of the protective covers of the breakers are brought into an open state regardless of the ON/OFF state of the breakers. Moreover, a control center has been known which is configured in such a way that breakers are provided with a handle for interlocking linked with a safety door, the safety door is prohibited from opening when the breakers are in the ON state, but when in the OFF state, the safety door can be opened with the internal interlock released (see Patent document 1, for example).